


photography

by whichlights



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neilmas2019, Post-Canon, fic with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Neil has an album of pictures from the Olympics.





	photography

**Author's Note:**

> posting a day late cause thats how we do it in the 99 !!! day 5 of neilmas- pro career

Neil has an album of pictures from the Olympics.

He has one from the plane ride- Andrew is flipping off the camera with one hand and holding Neil’s hand with the other, and Kevin is sleeping in his chair. Neil remembers why he took it- to remind him that, holy shit, they were going to the Olympics.

He has one when they arrive. It’s a snapchat selfie he had printed out, and the caption exclaims loudly “WE’RE HERE!!!” Jeremy is hug-tackling Kevin in the background and Andrew has his face buried in a book.

He has one of the entire US Court, group hugging. Their coach had taken the picture. Miraculously, Andrew had agreed to the group hug, but only if he was on the outside and the only person he ended up touching was Neil.

He has one of the scoreboard from the first competition. Another printed snapchat screenshot- this caption says “us- 1 others- 0.”

He has one of Jeremy and Jean clacking their racquets together. It was after the third match they’d won at the Olympics.

He has one of Andrew in goal at practice.

He has one that Kevin sent him of him staring at Andrew in goal at practice.

He has one that’s a selfie of the entire team in uniform. Another printed snapchat screenshot- this caption just says “gametime.”

He has one of Kevin staring at the victorious scoreboard, on his hands and knees, crying and smiling.

He has one that a professional took of the podium.

He has one of scattered group hugs.

He has one of Andrew, with a soft, almost invisible smile.

His favorite is the one the live broadcast caught and he had printed- Neil, taking the winning shot.

(Andrew’s favorite is the only photo he took the entire time. Neil had changed into his Court hoodie, wearing his medal, tearing up. He’d looked up at Andrew and smiled, a smile that said _seven years ago I was a man living on borrowed time and now I’m an Olympic gold medalist._ )

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i love! this! smelly! boy!
> 
> (also my first time trying to put art in a fic so ?? its a work in progress)


End file.
